Twisting Remnant (Nexes's time in Remnant) Chapter 1p1
by ThatBlondGuy
Summary: The beginning of how our main character gets to the land of Remnant (First story of hopefully many)


_( Very first type of thing I actually did- Don't be pissed or mad at the way I did this. this text that you are reading is the only thing that is not relating to the story so other than this is part of the story-Sincerely ThatBlondGuy ) ._

Chapter 1-How it all began, part 1- Cue the intro

Ok so I was told that I should write down my thoughts and daily activities in this journal. I never agreed to do this but I am supposed (Forced) to at the "academy" I am at but I should probably start from the beginning and explain how I got here to the "academy". I'll start from the day before I woke up here.

I wake up in the morning like any-other person on a school day. I get my breakfast and go to school. And by 7:50am I am in math class listening and sleeping like most of the other's in the same class. But the past couple of days when I fall asleep of been very strange. Like not the weird feels like real life weird but the real life pain. So I always wake up in some sort of pain. But the strangest part other than that is the fact that I hear a voice that I feel like I should know but I don't. I would say how it sounds like but I can't remember it when I wake up.

Skipping later into the school day. Lunch time is the same as always hanging out with the same group of friends except for one... Jimmie, He had gone missing a few days earlier, his family had given up the search and so had the cops. They had interviewed each of us but in the end it had seemed like he had just disappeared.

Back at the lunch table we are arguing about the same shit as always. As i look toward my right I see kegan bitching about how many times Goku has died. " No he only died twice once with frieza and once with Cell." "HE DIED THREE TIMES". Screamed Devin who was also to my right but right next to kegan who was right about Goku dieing.(Ok to many right's for one sentence sorry abou that). He has his Chrome out showing everybody there that it says he died three times. Nobody cared about what is going on ESPECIALLY me. I was trying to find out what 8 times the power to 5 negative to the power of 94. Yeah I missed out on how to solve this so I was skipping lunch to work on it. That's when I heard it.. A loud gunshot had gone off.

As I look toward the area where the gunshot was heard I notice that the shape of the shooter is very familiar but I wasn't able to put my finger ( Or brain ) on who the person was. But once again for the second time that day I was unsure of myself. But continuing on with what had happened.

In a very deep voice I hear "Everyone on the ground now and hopefully nobody get's hurt". So being the confused teen in the middle of lunch I was I did what was told and went under the table to hide from the shooter. But little did I realize that there was more than one shooter. Oh did I mention that the person who yelled was wearing a mask that was shaped in a very strange way but I'm not going to go into great detail of what it looks like only for the purpose of getting up to the point I am at. But I will write down that I noticed a symbol of a red wolf with scratches over it.

Anyway back to what was happening. The dude was on top of a table screaming at all the students there. Telling them to get on the floor yadda yadda the usual robbery stuff. But what I didn't notice was that this wasn't a Robbery they were looking for someone how I knew was because of my intuition. Also because they said they were looking for someone. I know I said one person yelled and was atop of the table but I never noticed that there were others walking around and lifting people's heads up. I prayed to god that they weren't looking for me.

After several minutes of intense praying and waiting, the strange people started to argue to themselves. It felt like it was going to take forever. But a dude with orangish red hair (it looks like it's naturally like that not like a gingers hair but pure orange). I also noticed that he wasn't wearing a mask so I made a point to watch him the most. He walked by the group took something from one of the people who were arguing. It looked like a piece of paper. That had confirmed they were looking for someone in particular. "Anyone Know Where This Kid is...No Alright" He puts his cane in the air and a loud bang is heard coming from it. I had thought that it was like a flare but that thought changed instantly when glass started to hit the ground. " Alright I will ask one more time" " Where is this kid". Funny thing was I had never noticed that the pic was of me until others around me started looking at me. I could feel my heartbeat get faster as the orange haired person followed the eyes of everyone else. He started to walk towards the table. 1 sec... I had started to scooch back from the table...2 sec ... The man on the table jumped at me. 3 sec...I full ran at full speed away from the man. 4 sec... I ran down to the hall that had was next to the lunch room. 5 sec... I hear screaming. 6 sec I see bullets fly around me. 7 sec I close my eyes waiting for the pain to start. 8 sec I feel a sharp pain in my left shoulder. 9 sec I am falling to the ground eyes still closed. 10 sec I here the orange haired person yelling " Don't let him get away"

11 sec I feel nothing. 12 sec I open my eyes and find myself lying on the ground. 13 sec a girl is above me looking down at me. 14 sec She asks if i am ok. 15 sec i sit up and see that the environment is different. 16 sec I realize i am not at school anymore.


End file.
